Janji Sakura
by Viselle
Summary: Sakura adalah janjimu, yang kautitipkan padaku bertahun silam./"Aku akan kembali," janjimu disertai setangkai sakura merah muda./"Aku akan menunggu."/Tiga kata dari masing-masing kita, mengukir janji setia untuk pertemuan di musim semi yang akan datang.


_Sakura adalah bunga yang memegang janji. Bunga yang akan selalu bermekaran di setiap musim semi. Lagi dan lagi. Tak pernah absen menebar keanggunannya. Bunga yang setia._

 _Sakura adalah janjimu, yang kautitipkan padaku bertahun silam._

 _"Aku akan kembali," janjimu disertai setangkai sakura merah muda._

 _"Aku akan menunggu."_

 _Tiga kata dari masing-masing kita, mengukir janji setia untuk pertemuan di musim semi yang akan datang._

 _.*._

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Janji Sakura**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), IR tak bersatu.

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan ringan di bawah sakura yang bermekaran. Lautan merah jambu menghiasi jalan yang ia lewati, seolah mengingatkannya akan janji yang tersulam dahulu. Sesaat langkahnya terhenti mengagumi kelopak sakura yang beterbangan di sekelilingnya. Indah. Seindah janji yang dahulu pernah terukir.

Janji. Ia memegang hal itu layaknya seorang yang setia. Seorang yang menanti pertemuan kembali. Seperti sakura yang setia, ia pun melakukan hal sama. Terus menanti bahkan hingga musim semi telah menyapanya tiga kali sejak hari janji itu terukir.

Orang-orang di dekatnya menyebutnya bodoh. Menggelengkan kepala ketika melihatnya begitu bersemangat saat musim semi tiba. Bahkan beberapa nekad menyuruhnya berhenti menanti.

"Sudahlah, dia tak akan kembali, Ichigo."

"Dia meninggalkanmu dengan janji kosong."

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Dahulu Ichigo, si pemuda setia itu, menjawab mereka dengan kemarahan. Ia benar-benar tak suka kala gadisnya diejek demikian. Ia mengenal gadisnya, dan yakin bahwa janji itu tak akan pernah dikhianati. Namun kini, ia lebih sering menjawabnya dengan senyum kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang terlalu peduli pada kehidupannya itu.

 _Dia akan kembali._ Keyakinannya tak pernah pudar walaupun tahun-tahun berlalu dengan cepat.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _Nii-sama memintaku kembali," gadis beriris violet itu berkata dengan sedih._

 _Dahi Ichigo berkerut. Ia tak suka dengan kata-kata gadis itu, terlebih dengan raut sedihnya. "Dan kau akan menurutinya, Rukia?" Ia tak setuju._

 _Gadis itu mengangguk dan menggeleng. Tak jelas. "Aku tak tahu."_

 _Ichigo menatap gadis pujaannya. Jujur saja, ia tak rela melepas Rukia, tetapi menahannya akan menghancurkan hati gadis itu. Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak laki-laki Rukia, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki gadis itu, adalah orang yang paling Rukia sayangi. Jika ia memaksa Rukia untuk tinggal, gadis itu akan terjerat dalam dilema. Harus memilih antara kekasih dan kakak akan membuat hatinya teriris pilu._

" _Kapan kau akan kembali?" Akhirnya Ichigo memilih mengalah. Ia akan membiarkan Rukia pergi asalkan gadis itu berjanji untuk kembali._

 _Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo, menautkannya dengan jemarinya. "Seperti sakura, aku akan datang padamu di musim semi mendatang."_

 _Ichigo menatap tangan mereka yang bertaut. "Kau harus kembali."_

 _Rukia mendekatkan kepalanya, menyentuhkan dahi di dahi Ichigo. "Aku janji!"_

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu, dan aku orang yang setia Rukia, aku akan menunggu sampai kaudatang untuk menepati janjimu." Ichigo mengecup dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut ketika jawaban mantap terlontar dari bibir Rukia, "Aku akan kembali."_

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

Ichigo kembali melangkah, kali ini dengan semangat yang begitu besar. Dengan keyakinan yang menyapa dengan liar. Di tengah lautan merah muda ini, di ujung jalan setapak ini, ia akan menemukannya. Gadis dengan senyum yang paling menawan di dunia.

Napasnya memburu kala Ichigo mencapai ujung jalan. Ada sebatang sakura di sana, berdiri kokoh tepat di tepi danau. Seseorang berdiri di bawahnya. Seorang gadis beryukata putih dengan obi merah muda. Seolah merasakan kehadirannya, gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh. Iris violetnya menatap Ichigo, bersama dengan senyuman lembut yang begitu Ichigo rindukan. Tak menunggu waktu Ichigo memutus jarak, mendekap sang gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku kembali." Sang gadis berucap dalam isak tangis.

"Ya, aku tahu kau akan kembali."

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca drabble ini, dan maaf apabila endingnya nanti nggak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.

See ya,

Ann *-*

 _Omake:_

 _Musim semi telah bergulir, sakura pergi bersamanya berganti menjadi salju yang memutih. Ichigo duduk di depan jendela kamarnya, menatap butiran salju yang turun perlahan. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya jauh berkelana ke musim-musim yang telah ia lalui untuk menanti._

 _Di atas meja, tepat di samping buku-buku tebal kedokteran miliknya, tergeletak sebuah kertas berwarna putih dengan ornamen sakura di pinggirnya. Lipatan kertas itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah tulisan ..._

 _~ We're Engaged ~_

 _Rukia Kuchiki – Renji Abarai_

 _Janji itu memang telah ditepati. Rukia-nya kembali, tetapi hanya untuk menyampaikan sebuah salam perpisahan._

" _Selamat tinggal, Ichigo. Semoga kau menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dariku."_

 _.*._


End file.
